


A long Text Message

by Star_AfterDark (Star_Trashinum)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU where Characters are of age but this is a crack fic so -shrugs-, Crack, F/F, Furry, Futanari, I'm so sorry, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_AfterDark
Summary: I'm so so so sorryA crack fic written from what is to be one of the worst lines in history : "i’m stiff and ready to yiff uwu"





	A long Text Message

For context, Riko is a cat, and Yo is an otter

 

Riko’s ears perked up when she heard her phone buzz out of nowhere, catching her off guard during one of her studying sessions. Yo was usually the one to start their conversations, so she paid it no mind, responding to her girlfriend as usual.

 

_ YW0417 : Hey cutie cat, how are you? _

 

_ Sakuragirl : good good :) just studying for school, u? _

 

_ YW0417 : im a-ok uwu _

 

_ Sakuragirl : hey, are you free _

 

_ Sakuragirl : can i come over????????? owo _

 

_ YW0417 : yeah, any reason????? _

 

_ Sakuragirl : you could say that _

 

_ Sakuragirl : i’m stiff and ready to yiff uwu _

 

_ YW0417 : oh _

 

_ YW0417 :  _ **_oh_ **

 

_ Sakuragirl : ill be rite there _

 

* * *

 

 

Riko scrambled out of her chair as she quickly put a jacket over her pyjamas, yelling to her mom that she was going to study at Yo’s house before running outside, arms pointed back in her usual ninja running style, perfect for speed. Within a few minutes she reached her girlfriend’s house, ringing the doorbell a few times before her girlfriend welcomed her in, cheeks flushed and tail moving quickly back and forth. “You came here so quickly,” Yo said, blushing, “thank you so much!”

 

“Anything for you,” Riko embarrassingly replied, following the antsy Yo as they went up into her room, “did you need me that much?”

 

“Mhmm...:” Yo muttered as she laid on the bed, quickly taking her shorts and underwear off in anticipation, “I missed you…” Riko, embarrassed at the sight before her, blushed and looked down, struggling to take her own pants off, before tugging them down, leaving only the boxers she had on, and the bulge they were hiding. Yo gasped as she finally pulled off that second layer, letting her monster Whopper(™) free, throbbing in anticipation of Yo. Riko let her more animal instincts take a hold of her, pouncing on top of her as she readied her babymaker right at the opening of Yo’s. Yo let out a blood-curdling scream as the meatstick entered, squelching with the moisture from Yo as all twenty inches entered at once. Riko fucked her harder than a medical student’s debt, pushing organs out of the fucking way to make room for magnum dong. Riko bent over (how the fuck could she actually her giant dick would make it hard to do that) and teased Yo’s otter ears, making Yo scream louder than a prissy rich girl at a shitty birthday party. Deciding that she had teased Yo enough, Riko slowly ran her hands down Yo’s fur, making her way to her soft tail before pulling on it, thrusting like a V8 engine into her. Yo, in a state similar to being hit by a large sledge hammer, except it’s a dick, came for her 40th time in the span of their fuck session, almost literally sending her mind into space. Riko, nearing her limit, fully sheathed herself in Yo, screaming like a church choir looking at Beelzebub himself as she came like a fire hydrant after a stupid driver hit in in an accident. Riko, noticing that her girlfriend’s cute otter body would not be able to contain the cum from her dick Super Soaker(™), pulled the dick out, almost literally drenching her body in cum as she shot her goo for what seemed to be at least 4 hours. Panting and exhausted, Riko looked down to see her masterpiece; Yo passed, covered head to toe in love goo, and smiling, nonetheless. Riko got down to lay beside Yo, cuddling her as her Pringle Can(™) grinded against Yo.


End file.
